clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SPEAR GOBLIN/My though of the balance changes of some cards in Clash Royale . ( Inspired SmartyPants264ClashRoyale )
( A disclaimer : The balances update that I would be mentioned will be version 1.4.1 and version 1.5.0 ( I did not mentioned 1.6.0 because smartypants264clashroyale said it already ) and I will not post some balance updates that I have nothing to say ) SUPERCELL did a lot of balance update in CLASH ROYALE and I have a few though of the balnce updates . VERSION 1.4.1 *'Royal Giant:' Hit Speed decreased to 1.7sec (from 1.5sec). Its DPS is very high so decreased hit speed is a smart move . *'Zap:' Stun Duration decreased to 0.5sec (from 1sec). Zap usage is very high too , a decrese on stun duration can master the skill of one using zap . *'Ice Wizard:' Hit Points decreased by 5%. For my opinion , I think increase its damage by 10% is better because this will make him to counter Skarmy better ( since Skarmy have a higher level after the update ) . *'Miner:' Deploy Time increased to 1sec (from 0.7sec), Hitpoints decreased by 6%. This make the Miner more easy to counter .Nice . *'Baby Dragon:' Hit Speed increased to 1.6sec (from 1.8sec). For the whole update , I like this the best . Baby Dragon is actually a good card but due to its hit speed , its easy to be counter by Three Musketeer although it has area damage .Increase its hit speed will make it like a flying valkyrie . *'Bowler:' Elixir cost decreased to 5 (from 6), Hitpoints decreased by 7%, Damage decreased by 10%. For each balance update , I like the "Elixir cost decrease " section . Bowler is like a moving Log , so 6 Elixir might be too high for it . For my opinion , rather than the damage decrease , I will like the hitpoint been decrease so squishy troops will be much easier to stall it , not just "one shot die" . *'Lumberjack:' Speed increased to Very Fast (from Fast), Hit Speed increased to 0.7sec (from 1.1sec), Damage decreased by 23%. Before that , Lumberjack can't find its valve to became a legendary . Now , this raged barbarian HAVE its valve . *'The Log:' Cast time decreased by 66%, travel speed increased by 20%. Same as Lumberjack . *'Tombstone:' Spawn Speed increased to 2.5sec (from 2.9sec). More skeletons will come out if use to counter Hogrider . VERSION 1.5.0 *'Poison: '''Will no longer slow movement and attack speed. NOOOOOOOOOO..... *'Elixir Collector: Elixir cost increased to 6 (from 5), Elixir gain increased to 8 (from 7), Lifetime increased by 10sec. This will masters one skill that uses Elixir Collector . *The Log: Rolls faster and further, Damage increased by 9%. Till now , Log is one of the card that SUPERCELL keeps improved it . *Skeleton Army: '''Elixir cost decreased to 3 (from 4). Skeleton count decreased to 16 (from 21), Skeleton level increased by 5. Quite frustarated of this card's balance because a lot of player start using it already . ( Imagine you see your Mini P.E.K.K.A. , Prince , Giant , Giant Skeleton , Barbarians , P.E.K.K.A. , Miner , Sparky , Royal Giant , Musketeer , Three Musketeer , Lumberjack and many more troops and buildings get ruins by this card ... ) That all I wanted to say , I hope SUPERCELL can balance more cards to let us , free to play player , more happy to play Clash Royale . Category:Blog posts